Started With a Kiss
by aicchan
Summary: Terkadang manusia yang menginginkan sesuatu dengan sungguh-sungguh akan mencoba menyangkal kalau dia membutuhkannya di saat dia telah mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. DouWata M RATED! NC-17! I've Warned You!


**Started With A Kiss**

Disclaimer : CLAMP

Pair : Doumeki - Watanuki

Genre : Romance

Rated : M

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Siang hari itu, hujan turun deras sekali. Matahari sama sekali tak berkesempatan untuk menunjukkan kilaunya yang indah karena awan hitam berkuasa.

"Ahh... menyebalkan sekali kalau hujan begini." Keluh Kimihiro Watanuki, siswa kelas 2 SMU yang memandang ke luar jendela kelasnya dengan kesal. Dia berharap semoga saja hujan tidak terus turun sampai saatnya pulang nanti, karena tadi saat dia sampai di sekolah, hujan masih belum turun, jadi dia tidak membawa payung ataupun jaket.

"Watanuki kun."

Pemuda berkacamata itu berbalik dan mendapati seorang gadis di belakangnya. Kunogi Himawari, gadis manis yang akrab dengannya, "Ada apa, Himawari chan?"

"Umm... siang ini, aku tidak bisa ikut makan siang denganmu dan Doumeki kun. Aku ada rapat pengurus OSIS." Kata Himawari, "Maaf, ya?"

Meski sebenarnya kecewa setengah mati, Watanuki hanya bisa mengangguk saja, "Iya... baiklah. Berarti aku harus bertahan dengan si menyebalkan itu."

Himawari tertawa, "Kalian berdua ini memang akrab sekali, ya?"

Mematung tubuh Watanuki mendengar itu, "Himawari chan... kenapa kau selalu saja bicara seperti itu?" ujar Watanuki lesu, sedangkan Himawari terus tertawa geli.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Watanuki kun. Sampai nanti." Himawari pun berlalu dari kelas itu.

Watanuki menghela nafas panjang, "Ahh~ malas sekali rasanya makan dengan si Doumeki itu. Tapi kalau tidak... bekal yang banyaknya minta ampun itu pasti tidak akan habis." Dengan lesu, pemuda itu menuju ke mejanya dan mengambil kotak bentou bertumpuk tiga yang biasanya dia nikmati bersama Himawari dan Doumeki. "Ya sudahlah... mau bagaimana lagi."

Maka dia pun membawa kotak bentou itu dan berjalan menunggalkan ruang kelas ke arah tangga yang menuju ke atap sekolah. Tempat alternatif mereka makan siang kalau cuaca sedang tidak memungkinkan untuk makan di luar.

Di tempat biasa itu, Doumeki sudah menunggu. Pemuda berperawakan tinggi itu duduk di anak tangga dan tak bereaksi meski Watanuki sudah datang. Watanuki lalu meletakkan bentou yang dia bawa di sebelah Doumeki.

"Himawari chan tidak ikut makan siang. Jadi... habiskan bagiannya. Aku tidak mau ada yang tersisa!"

Tanpa bersuara sama sekali, Doumeki pun membuka bungkusan kotak bentou itu dan mengambil sumpit yang sudah disediakan. "Itadakimasu." Ucap Doumeki seraya mengatupkan kedua tangannya, barulah dia mulai makan.

Watanuki duduk di anak tangga yang sama dengan Doumeki dan mengambil sumpitnya sendiri. Mereka makan tanpa bicara sama sekali. Anehnya... Watanuki selalu merasa nyaman dengan suasana seperti ini...

Selesai makan, Watanuki pun menuangkan teh untuk Doumeki. Namun saat itu, bukannya mengambil cangkir plastik dari tangan Watanuki, Doumeki malah memandang wajah pemuda itu. Tanpa disangka oleh Watanuki, tangan Doumeki terangkat dan menyentuh sisi wajah Watanuki. Jelas saja itu membuat Watanuki terkejut setengah mati, namun belum lagi dia bereaksi, Doumeki sudah menurunkan tangannya.

"Ada nasi." Kata Doumeki singkat.

Wajah Watanuki mendadak terasa panas. Dia pun memberikan cangkir plastik itu pada Doumeki, "Cepat minum! Sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi!" Kata Watanuki, mati-matian menyembunyikan wajahnya yang pasti merah sekali saat ini.

Akhirnya bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi nyaring. Watanuki segera membereskan sisa-sisa makan siang mereka dan kemudian berdiri bertepatan dengan suara bel masuk yang berbunyi nyaring.

.

.

Sore hari saat jam sekolah usai, hujan masih belum berhenti, malah sepertinya bertambah deras saja. Watanuki berdiri di teras sekolah seraya memandangi titik air yang membasahi bumi dengan jumlah yang tak terkira.

"Ahh~ Masa iya aku harus menembus hujan ini sampai ke toko Yuuko san?"

Selaginya bingung harus bagaimana, mendadak di samping Watanuki muncullah Doumeki yang membawa sebuah payung. Doumeki membuka payung itu kemudian dia langsung memberikan payungnya begitu saja pada Watanuki.

"Eh! Eh... Do- Doumeki..." Watanuki makin kebingungan karena detik berikutnya, Doumeki sudah berlari meninggalkan teras sekolah dan menembus hujan deras itu.

Tanpa banyak berpikir, Watanuki berlindung di bawah payung itu dan menyusul Doumeki. Setelah berhasil mendekati pemuda itu, Watanuki lalu menahan lengan baju Doumeki dan menjadikn payung yang lumayan besar itu sebagai perlindungan mereka berdua.

"Se- sebentar lagi ada turnamen. K- kalau kau sakit... bisa jadi masalah." Ujar Watanuki, sedikit merutuki dirinya sendiri atas apa yang dia perbuat.

Doumeki pun agaknya terkejut pada apa yang dilakukan Watanuki. Dia pikir si pemuda berkacamata itu tidak akan peduli padanya. Namun seketika Doumeki menepis pikirannya yang keliru itu. Watanuki jelas tidak akan membiarkannya kehujanan, karena Doumeki tahu pasti bahwa Watanuki adalah orang yang sangat perhatian dengan orang lain. Di dalam hati kecilnya, Doumeki memang mengharapkan reaksi Watanuki yang seperti ini...

Jadilah— suasana yang kikuk dan canggung tercipta saat dua orang pemuda kelas 2 SMA berjalan pulang bersama, parahnya, di bawah satu payung. Watanuki dengan segenap jiwa dan raga membutakan mata dan menulikan telinga terhadap orang-orang di sekeliling mereka. Doumeki sendiri, tak mengalami perubahan di ekspresi wajahnya dan tetap berjalan dengan cueknya.

"_Siaaal... kenapa aku malah pulang berdua dengannya? Kalau Himawari chan lihat, dia pasti salah paham lagi mengira kalau aku dan Doumeki itu teman akrab."_ Batin Watanuki, _"Ini benar-benar menyebalkan..."_

Hujan mulai mereda, meski masih dalam taraf 'bakal basah kuyub meski hanya berjalan tiga langkah ke depan'. Watanuki dan Doumeki sudah hampir sampai ke kuil tempat tinggal Doumeki, hanya tinggal melewati persimpangan jalan saja. Tak disangka, dari depan sana, melaju sebuah mobil degan kecepatan tinggi. Ban mobil itu melewati genangan air yang cukup besar, jelas saja air langsung menciprat ke arah trotoar, tempat Watanuki dan Doumeki berjalan. Refleks Doumeki yang bagus membuatnya dengan cepat menjadikan payung mereka sebagai pelindung supaya baju mereka tidak terkena cipratan air yang berlumpur itu.

Watanuki berteriak kesal pada pengendara mobil yang sudah jauh dari mereka, "Ck... sial. Seenaknya saja. Sudah tahu jalan kecil malah ngebut."

Saat itu Doumeki menegakkan payung itu jadi badan mereka tak jadi lebih basah karena kehujanan.

Watanuki melepaskan kacamatanya yang terkena rintik air.

Untuk sedetik, jantung Doumeki berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Matanya tak bisa lepas dari Watanuki yang sedang mengeringkan lensa kacamatanya.

Setelah memastikan lensanya sudah kering, Watanuki pun memakai lagi alat bantu penglihatannya itu. Saat dia mengangkat wajahnya, dia terkejut luar biasa saat mendapati wajah Doumeki dekat sekali dengannya, hingga dia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas pemuda tinggi itu.

Entah apa yang membuat Watanuki tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Doumeki, dan entah apa pula yang membuatnya tak bisa menolak meski kini jarak antara mereka tak lebih dari beberapa mili lagi. Hingga akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu, Watanuki sama sekali tidak bereaksi, otaknya pun seperti berhenti berfungsi selama beberapa detik di sentuhan yang asing itu.

Inderanya kembali bekerja setelah Doumeki mengakhiri kecupan singkat itu.

"_B- bohong... Ini pasti mimpi!" _jerit batin Watanuki merana, _"K-kenapa d-dia menciumku? Dia pasti memperolokku lagi setelah ini!" _Watanuki sudah siap untuk mengamuk kalau Doumeki melakukan satu gerakan yang mencurigakan.

Tapi tak ada yang terjadi selain Doumeki yang berbalik dan menutup payungnya dan bicara dengan santainya, "Hujan sudah reda."

Amarah Watanuki naik ke ubun-ubun dan meledak seketika, "OI! KENAPA MALAH KOMENTAR TENTANG CUACA? KAU TIDAK SADAR APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BARUSAN?"

Mendengar suara Watanuki yang mungkin bisa membangunkan beruang tidur itu, Doumeki tetap tenang dan memandang pemuda itu, "Lalu kau mau aku bilang apa?"

Ditanya begitu, Watanuki malah kebingungan harus jawab apa. Tapi yang jelas... dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Doumeki akan menci... men.. Menciumnya. Ingin rasanya Watanuki menmbenturkan kepala sekuat mungkin ke tembok supaya dia lupa dengan apa yang terjadi tadi.

Tak juga mendapat jawaban dari Watanuki, Doumeki bicara lagi, "Aku hanya melakukan apa yang akhir-akhir ini aku lihat di dalam mimpi. Ku pikir kalau aku melakukannya, aku akan tahu jawaban kenapa berulang kali aku memimpikan hal yang sama."

Sekali lagi otak Watanuki seperti terhantam badai yang luar biasa. Memporak porandakan pikiran waras yang masih sedikit bekerja. Di tengah emosi yang tidak stabil macam itu, otak Watanuki masih sempat memproses apa yang dikatakan oleh Doumeki.

Mimpi... Doumeki menciumnya karena dia bermimpi? Mimpi yang berulang kali... bukan hanya sekali...

"ARRRGHH! JANGAN BICARA SEMBARANGAN!" jerit Watanuki sekuat tenaga, lalu dia pun mulai bicara entah apa dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa hingga sulit ditangkap telinga.

Doumeki memandang kehebohan Watanuki itu lalu menghela nafas. Kemudian, dia mengulurkan tangannya dan mnyentuh sisi wajah Watanuki. Itu sontak membuat Watanuki langsung diam dan bungkam. Tak menyiakan sedetikpun, Doumeki menarik tubuh Watanuki ke arahnya dan kembali mencium bibir pemuda itu.

Kali ini Watanuki tak hanya diam, dia hendak berontak, tapi tangan Doumeki keburu menahan tangannya dan mendorong tubuhnya ke tembok pagar rumah entah siapa. Perbedaan kekuatan membuat Watanuki tak berkutik. Ciuman kali ini, Doumeki tak langsung melepasnya begitu saja. Dia bahkan makin memaksa Watanuki agar tidak berontak terus.

"Sial! Dia ini kuat sekali." Watanuki tak mampu melepaskan cengraman Doumeki di pergelangan tangannya. Akan tetapi, semakin lama merasakan suhu tubuh Doumeki yang bersentuhan dengannya, perlahan Watanuki mulai kehilangan minat untuk berontak. Dengan kata lain, dia mulai menikmati kecupan yang tak lagi terasa canggung itu. bahkan kini Watanuki memejamkan mata, tanda kalau saat ini, tak ada lagi yang dia pikirkan kecuali fakta kalau tubuhnya merespon positif ciuman yang diberikan Doumeki padanya...

.

.

.

"Hoo~ tumben sekali auramu bagus hari ini, Watanuki."

Ucapan dari Yuuko sang pemilik toko membuat Watanuki terpeleset dan jatuh dengan suksesnya di genkan rumah itu, "A- apanya?"

Yuuko, si wanita seksi yang merupakan penyihir yang namanya tersohor hingga ke dimensi lain itu hanya tersenyum. Pada wanita itulah Watanuki kini 'bekerja sambilan' meski lebih mirip 'kerja paksa'.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba Yuuko san bilang auraku bagus hari ini? Ini hari yang menyebalkan sekali." Watanuki kembali berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya yang separuh basah karena hujan tadi, "Apa Yuuko san tidak lihat muka beteku ini?" tanya Watanuki.

Senyum Yuuko malah semakin lebar saja, "Pasti hari ini terjadi suatu hal yang sangat kau inginkan sejak lama."

"APANYAAA!" seru Watanuki dengan muka merah padam, "MANA MAU AKU MENGINGINKAN HAL SEPERTI ITU!"

Wajah Yuuko saat ini persis seperti orang yang baru memenangkan lotre senilai satu juta yen. "Jadi memang ternyata ada sesuatu hari ini." katanya.

"Aku lebih baik melupakannya!" Watanuki melepas sepatunya dan masuk ke dalam untuk mulai mengerjakan tugas 'kerja sambilan'nya sebagai asisten alias pembantu rumah tangga. Namun belum jauh melangkah, Yuuko menahannya.

"Ingat, Watanuki! Terkadang manusia yang menginginkan sesuatu dengan sungguh-sungguh akan mencoba menyangkal kalau dia membutuhkannya di saat dia telah mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan."

.

Kata-kata dari Yuuko terus terngiang di telinga Watanuki sampai malam tiba. Setelah makan malam dan membereskan rumah plus toko itu, Watanuki pun berpamitan pulang. Sepanjang jalan menuju ke apartemen yang dia tempati sendiri, Watanuki masih memikirkan apa arti kata-kata dari si wanita berambut panjang pemaksa.

"... Mencoba menyangkal... saat telah mendapatkannya..." gumam Watanuki.

Saat itu barulah dalam ingatan Watanuki, kembali memutar rakaman mimpi yang menghantuinya beberapa hari ini. mimpi yang sama dengan Doumeki... mimpi saat mereka berciuman... seperti hari ini.

"Aaahhh!" Watanuki menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat dan kini berjalan menuju ke rumah Doumeki.

Ternyata apa yang dikatakan oleh Yuuko itu memang benar. Selama ini Watanuki hanya mencoba menyangkal. Menyangkal kalau ada satu rasa lain yang mulai tertanam dalam hatinya untuk pemuda yang selalu dia anggap menyebalkan itu. Ada satu keinginan terpendamnya pada Doumeki yang dia kira akan menjadi 'musuh abadi'nya itu.

Dia-

Menyukai-

Doumeki...

Dan selama ini Watanuki menyangkalnya dengan meyakinkan diri kalau dia jatuh cinta pada Himawari.

.

.

Langkah Watanuki dengan cepat membawanya kembali ke kuil tempat di mana Doumeki tinggal. Hujan kembali turun perlahan tak begitu lama sebelum Watanuki tiba di gerbang depan kuil yang besar itu. sudah sampai di sini, Watanuki jadi kebingungan lagi. Apa dia harus masuk, atau pulang saja? Laginya berpikir, Watanuki menangkap sosok Doumeki ada di halaman samping kuil itu, di bawah pohon sakura yang besar. Memakai payung siang tadi sebagai pelindungnya.

Nafas Watanuki tercekat. Ini memang bukan kali pertama dia melihat Doumeki dengan balutan yukata maupun kimono. Tapi setelah dia menyadari perasan terpendamnya, sosok Doumeki jadi tampak begitu asing di mata Watanuki. Membuatnya ingin selalu memandang sosok itu dengan kedua matanya.

Agaknya Doumeki juga menyadari keberadaan Watanuki, terbukti pemuda itu menoleh pada Watanuki yang bergeming di bawah gerbang kayu kuil.

"... Sedang apa kau di sini jam segini?" Doumeki menghampiri Watanuki.

Pemuda berkacamata itu hanya memandang Doumeki dalam diam. Kamus bahasa dalam otaknya mendadak tak berfungsi hingga membuat dia mirip tubuh tanpa roh. Watanuki juga sama sekali tidak berbicara begitu Doumeki mengajaknya berjalan lagi dalam satu payung untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

Doumeki memberikan handuk juga kausnya untuk baju ganti Watanuki. Dia duduk di tatami dan memandangi Watanuki yang sedang mengeringkan badannya. Darahnya berdesir cepat di nadinya begitu melihat leher jenjang Watanuki yang terekspos, rambut hitamnya yang basah. Semua itu... terlalu menggoda untuk Doumeki.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu." kata Watanuki lirih, berusaha tetap tenang meski dia sadar kalau tangannya gemetaran.

Doumeki beranjak dari duduknya dan mendekat pada Watanuki, dia meraih pergelangan tangan Watanuki, "... Aku tidak bermaksud hanya melihat saja." Doumeki segera merendahkan kepalanya untuk sekali lagi menikmati bibir Watanuki yang sudah membuatnya ketagihan.

Tak bisa melawan Doumeki, Watanuki pasrah saat tubuhnya terlentang di tatami. Ciuman yang ini sama sekali tak bisa disamakan dengan ciuman mereka sore tadi. Watanuki cukup kewalahan dengan Doumeki yang ternyata bisa menjdai sangat agresif. Ciuman itu, telah meluluh lantakkan ego dan rasio dalam diri Watanuki. Membuatnya hanya sanggup berpikir kalau dia menginginkan ini... menginginkan Doumeki... sekarang...

.

Derasnya hujan yang turun juga dinginnya udara tak menjadi halangan bagi dua insan yang baru saja menemukan petemuan di jalan mereka yang sebelumnya terpisah. Kebutuhan akan satu sama lain membuat mereka menuruti insting belaka.

Tubuh Watanuki bergetar tak terkendali saat bibir Doumeki beralih dari bibirnya menuju ke leher dan telinganya. Sensasi yang tak pernah dirasakan, menghantam jiwa raga Watanuki, menyeretnya dalam kegilaan yang indah.

Doumeki dengan cepat bisa melepas pakaian Watanuki dan menampakkan tubuh bagian atas pemuda itu. jantungnya berdegup makin kencang tiap detiknya. Dia tak pernah merasakan yang seperti ini sebelumnya. Dia tidak pernah merasakan begitu menginginkan sesuatu sampai seperti ini. Dia tidak pernah sampai lepas kendali dan membiarkan nafsu mengontrolnya. Tapi Watanuki terlalu berharga untuk dia lepas begitu saja.

"Ah... Dou... meki..."

Suara erangan makin menutup pintu logika di otak Doumeki. Dia tak bisa menunggu lagi. Sekali lagi dengan gerak cepat, Doumeki menyingkirkan sisa kain yang melekat di tubuh Watanuki.

Kedua tangan Watanuki melingkar di punggung Doumeki dan mencengkram yukata yang sudah tidak karuan tatanannya. Watanuki memeluk Doumeki seerat yang dia bisa saat pemuda itu menyentuh sisi tubuhnya yang sangat sensitif. Seolah ada ombak besar yang menggulungnya tanpa ampun, menjauh dari pinggir pantai bernama kewarasan dan tenggelam dalam laut bernama kenikmatan. Satu sensasi diiringi getaran yang luar biasa telah membawanya menuju tempat terindah yang lebih dari apa yang selama ini pernah dia bayangkan.

Di tengah deru gelombang yang menghempasnya, Watanuki memaksakan diri untuk membuka mata. Dia ingin memandang Doumeki... sekilas saja. Dan saat dia melihat wajah anggota klub kyudo itu, wajah Watanuki terasa panas. Dia tak pernah menyangka akan bisa melihat mata Doumeki memandang lurus padanya. Pandangan yang lembut... penuh cinta...

Sesaat setelah deru gelombang dahsyat itu mereda, Watanuki merasakan tubuhnya mencair dalam pelukan Doumeki.

Desah nafas liar Watanuki yang terdengar di telinganya membuat Doumeki makin kehilangan kontrol. Dia menginginkan lebih, dia ingin Watanuki meneriakkan namanya... hanya namanya. Menuruti insting yang telah menguasai seluruh pusat syarafnya, Doumeki menyentuh sisi tubuh Watanuki yang benar-benar tak pernah tersentuh sebelumnya.

Tubuh Watanuki menegang begitu merasakan dimana Doumeki menyentuhnya, "T- tidak... Do- Doumeki..." Watanuki coba berontak, tapi percuma, Doumeki keburu menembus masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

Watanuki berteriak sejadinya merasakan tubuhnya terkoyak paksa.

"DOUMEKI!" tubuh Watanuki melengkung sempurna bagaikan busur saat Doumeki makin menginvansi tubuhnya, juga jiwanya. Rintih perih Watanuki berirama dengan gerak tubuh Doumeki yang telah benar-benar kehilangan kesabaran dan dikuasai hasrat untuk memiliki.

"! Nghh!" tanpa disadari Watanuki, rintih perihnya sedari tadi mulai berubah menjadi suara-suara yang menyampaikan betapa dia menikmatinya. Menikmati panas tubuh Doumeki yang mendominasi, menikmati kesatuan raga mereka yang sekali lagi membawa Watanuki ke dalam gelombang yang menghanyutkan.

Sekali lagi dunia Watanuki berubah menjadi tanpa warna. Otaknya kosong, yang terasa hanyalah bahwa kini dia telah menjadi milik Doumeki dengan sempurna...

Doumeki memeluk Watanuki erat, memberinya kecupan-kecupan singkat di bibir pemuda itu. Dia tahu kini Watanuki adalah miliknya, namun fakta itu justru membuat Doumeki makin tidak rela melepaskan si jago masak itu dari pelukannya. Dia masih menginginkannya... lagi...

"Ahh! Doumeki?" Watanuki terkejut saat mendadak Doumeki membalik tubuhnya hingga kini dia bertumpu dengan kedua lututnya. Tapi sama seperti yang sudah-sudah, Watanuki sama sekali tidak bisa melawan kemauan Doumeki.

Jadilah... saat itu, keduanya menghabiskan malam dengan berada dalam pelukan sang kekasih. Merajut benang tipis menjadi untaian kuat yang tak terputus...

.

.

Watanuki mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali sebelum membukanya. Di luar sudah terang sekali. Sudah pagi... sudah siang mungkin. Seketika dia ingat kalau hari ini masih hari sekolah. Saat akan bangun, barulah Watanuki sadar kalau dia ada dalam pelukan Doumeki yang pulas di sebelahnya.

Berapa kalipun mencoba, Watanuki tak bisa melepaskan diri, satu-satunya pilihan hanya kembali rebahan dalam pelukan Doumeki.

"_Ya—kurasa hari ini membolos saja. Lagipula..."_ Watanuki merasa sedikit tidak nyaman setiap kali bergerak, _"Aku tidak akan bisa ikut pelajaran dengan tenang kalau keadaanku begini." _Batinnya.

Menghela nafas, Watanuki menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Doumeki. Mendengarkan nafas teratur dari pemuda berbadan tinggi itu. Ada satu hal yang terpikir olehnya sebelum dia memejamkan mata dan kembali lelap dalam tidurnya yang paling nyenyak,

"Muangkin nanti... aku akan masakan sesuatu yang istimewa untuk Yuuko san."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

LEMONNYA NGACOOOO! *PLAK*

Buat Ritsu sayang... moga2 ga mengecewakan. Buat Ken, Jeanne n semua yang udah bantu dengan doa. Makasih... fic ini akhirnya selesai juga. Jadi... sekarang aku cuma nunggu


End file.
